coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9773 (17th May 2019)
Plot Roy offers to move out of the flat if it means Carla will feel safe, even though he has nowhere to go. Liz tears a strip off Steve over the Street Cars radio for rendering her homeless. Dave smashes the cab's radio so that Steve can't call for help. Steve begs for his life, showing him pictures of Amy and Oliver to appeal to his sense of decency. Taking Steve's phone, Dave makes his victim close his eyes and threatens him and his family should he breath a word of what he's seen. When Steve opens his eyes, Dave is gone. Nick threatens to fire Paula unless she stops the police going through his accounts. Alina visits Seb to apologise for her brusque attitude earlier. She explains that Rachel is her landlord as well as her employer so she can't afford to upset her. Ken insists that Roy stay at No.1 while Carla and Peter are using the flat. Seb encourages Alina to stand up to Rachel and offers to look after her if she kicks her out. David leaves Natalie on her own at the barbers while he checks up on Nick. Steve arrives home and goes through his entire ordeal with Tracy. Natalie arouses Shona's suspicions by suggesting that David is worried Nick will drop him in it. Steve refuses to go to the police over the robbery as he'll have his licence taken off him for making an illegal pick-up, even if Dave and his mates don't get him. Leanne and Toyah are no closer to making up. Michelle starts being nicer to Peter after seeing how well he's doing with Carla. Peter is tempted to have a drink and rings Howard Lee for support. Tracy is optimistic that the threat from Dave will soon blow over. Cast Regular cast *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Dave - Perry Jaques Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and exterior *Unknown road Notes *A customer at Trim Up North is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is desperate to escape from the armed robber and pleads for mercy, showing him photos of Amy and Oliver; and Nick and David dread the police examining their accounts. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,395,627 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes